


The Kingdom of Gravity

by Kinzichi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dipper and Mabel are 22, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, I say it's not romance but I guess I mean it's not sexual, No Smut, Redemption, The Power Of Mabel, demon king Bill, not really romance, sfw, theres love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinzichi/pseuds/Kinzichi
Summary: An imposing man with pointed teeth who claimed to be the king of the demonic realm, showed up in the little Kingdom of Gravity. Gravity was no stranger to the weird and magical, boasting a flourishing royal marketplace of magic and a society based on the integration of magical creatures, but a demon king wreathed in blue flames demanding a human bride for their safety was a bit much even for them.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

An imposing man with pointed teeth who claimed to be the king of the demonic realm, showed up in the little Kingdom of Gravity. Gravity was no stranger to the weird and magical, boasting a flourishing royal marketplace of magic and a society based on the integration of magical creatures, but a demon king wreathed in blue flames demanding a human bride for their safety was a bit much even for them. 

His majesty thought to make quick work of this presumptuous man, but a wave of Cipher’s hand made quick work of the king’s guard, and thus the search for his bride began. The pandemonium that ensued was disastrous as the king of the land sent what remained of his staff to find every unwed girl and bring them back to the castle for Cipher’s perusal. 

The people of the kingdom Gravity did not take well to their girls being carted off to the castle for a presumably debaucherous demon king’s pleasure, but the few who protested openly were silenced; turned to stone by Cipher himself. The same fate befell the people who tried to hide their girls.

For their part, the maidens, once brought to the castle, were comfortably kept in the north wing of the castle. Frightened by the thought of becoming a demon king’s bride they kept the sound of their weeping quiet, but Cipher didn’t come to visit them. It took two and a half weeks before all the girls were brought to the castle.

All seemed doomed as the last of the girls were rounded up by the kings staff, and the only thing the citizens of Gravity could do was wait. Well, wait and mob at the gates of the castle, pitchforks and torches hefted over their heads in a misguided attempt to frighten a man made of pure power. Imagine their surprise when they had to scramble out of the way of the gates dropping in front of them as every girl over 25 and under 20 excited the castle. Parents gripped their girls with tears overflowing and half the mob went home. Then every girl with red, blonde, or black hair sprang from the building, and a third of the mob went home. Finally all the remaining girls excited the castle and met with what was now about six families all with brown hair and brown eyes. 

Finally, the five remaining families got their daughters back and left with heavy looks towards the three men standing on the doorstep of the castle looking hopeless. 

The last family standing was a strange bunch, known throughout Gravity simply as the Pines, their small home consisted of two sets of twins. Two old codgers named Stanley and Stanford, who were both infamous, Stan for being an incorrigible con-man who can and will steal you blind, and Ford for being an eclectic scientist who could be heard all throughout the kingdom with his inventions and occasional explosions. 

The younger twins, Dipper and Mabel, were Stan and Ford’s great niece and nephew and were less infamous. They were 22 and where one was, the other was not far behind. Dipper was an avid explorer and wanted to know all there was to know about magic, but he was quiet when he did so and didn’t bring back anything too dangerous, much to the relief of their neighbors. Mabel was energetic and creative, she made art and clothes and anything that took her fancy. She had mellowed out a bit from her boy crazy youth and really grown into herself as an adult. Both were well liked for their personalities and beauty, but their overprotective uncles and their own eclectic natures kept any proposals at bay.

It seemed to the Pines as they stood nervously outside the castle doors missing the glittering glue that stuck them all together that Mabel’s shining beauty may have caught the eye of the demon king.


	2. A King's Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Pines get a knock on the door.

Tiny villages on the outskirts of kingdoms never get news first, unless on the off chance the news happens to come from the enchanted forest that rests in the village’s backyard and serves as the barrier between kingdoms. Unfortunately the news that now caused the small village of Falls to erupt in a panic was not from the forest but from the king.

Mabel and Dipper were in the storefront portion of their home, the infamous Mystery Shack, where their great uncle Stan sold magical snake oils that would do what they were advertised ten percent of the time, when their small village got the news. It had been a peaceful morning, Dipper scribbling in his journal and Mabel humming while sewing a patch into of her brother’s favorite blue tunic.

Both jumped about a foot in the air when their great-uncle Ford burst through the front door in a flurry of movement. He slammed the door behind himself and the twins watched in shock as he furiously flipped and clicked every one of the six metal locks and flung his fingers across the door in the symbol that triggered the four magic locks their grunkle Stan had cast over the years. 

Drawn presumably by the sound of panic in his store Stan meandered through the doorway marked “Employees Only” that led to the living portion of the house clad only in a thin sleeveless tunic and sleeping shorts.

“What’s spooked ya Sixer?” Stan said. Nonplussed by his jumpy brother’s actions, just last week Ford had tried to get them all to go live in the woods because he was convinced he’d seen a grim. It had turned out to be the local kook, Fiddleford McGucket’s new raccoon wife. Stan was never going to let him live that one down. He would have said so too, if Ford’s answer didn’t squeeze the breath out of his lungs.

“Every unwed girl is being taken to the castle. They said it’s so a demon king called William Cipher can choose a bride,” he faced the door as he spoke so the family could not see his expression, but when he turned his eyes instantly found his niece, just as his brother’s and nephew’s had.

They all stood staring at their fairest member as she took in the news, and it wasn’t until her panic showed on her face that her family sprung into action. Dipper and Stan closed the two windows and pulled the blinds down, they had been opened by Mabel earlier that day with the claim that they all needed the fresh air. With the front room secured they moved deeper into the house to settle at the kitchen table. 

Dipper and Mabel sat so close their shoulders knocked each other. Dipper buried his nose into his journal and began his habitual muttering, giving a small comfort of normalcy to Mabel. Stan and Ford could not sit however and both paced the small area of kitchen in opposite directions.

“Ok so how do we hide her?” Stan said. 

“We can’t. They’re going through the houses tonight, and thanks to the town records they know she’s here,” Ford replied. “We would have known sooner if there was any semblance of order in this kingdom. Damn it! The villages closer to the castle have known about this Cipher guy for two weeks!”

“So they’re just going to herd us to the castle, let this demon guy choose a girl like we’re prized horses, then let us all go?” Mabel asked. When Ford nodded the affirmative she pouted. “Oh! That’s so not right! So sexist! But there’s got to be at least four hundred girls, so what are the odds that I’ll get picked anyway?”

“Well, there’s approximately three hundred girls of marriageable age in Gravity, so you have a zero-point-three-three-two-two percent chance of getting chosen,” Ford said. Back going board straight and using one of his fingers to push up his glasses in what Mabel thought was a very cliche pose, almost making her giggle.

“She didn’t mean literally Poindexter,” Stan said.

“Maybe we can hide you with magic?” Dipper said finally looking up from his journal. “There’s the barrier of anti-magic spell, or maybe we could just shrink you down really tiny and you can hide in my hat!” Dipper flipped to each prospective solution as he spoke, journal spread open on the table for the family to see.

The first pages showed a crude drawing of a person floating upside down in a bubble as an illustration of a wizard that was drawn to look suspiciously like a buff Dipper bounced spells off it. The second page held an illustration of light flowing through variously sized naturally forming crystals causing woodland creatures to become hilariously large and doll house small on the page.

“Oh heck yeah! If I was teeny tiny, a piece of cake would be huge!” Mabel’s mood seemed to be instantly lifted, the gravity of the situation momentarily thrown out the window in her mind at the prospect of giant sweets. She spread her arms out wide and began to pretend to gnaw on a giant pastry making her family halfheartedly chuckle at her actions.

“Dipper, the anti-magic spell is a defense spell. It only lasts about a minute, wouldn’t protect against anything a...demon king could throw at us, and if he truly is powerful shrinking her isn’t going to do much either,” Stan said quietly rubbing the back of his neck. The phrase ‘Demon King’ instantly sobered the family into silence. 

Stan and Ford were avoiding the young man’s desperate gaze, but Mabel’s eyes were wide and trusting as she looked to her twin for answers. Dipper broke eye contact with her and stared down at his open journal trying to blink back tears as helplessness dropped a stone in his gut.

“Grunkle Ford surely there’s something we can do! Have you studied demons before? Maybe I can make myself super unappealing or something,” Mabel said, desperately trying to lower the tension in the room. 

Ford who had yet to say anything as he flipped his twenty sided dice between his six fingers, a habit he claimed helped him think, jumped when he heard himself addressed, the dice slipped from his fingers and rolled across the table. It landed right in front of Mable, and she absentmindedly took note of the critical failure that it had cast. Dipper and Mabel looked up from the one painted on the stone dice that seemed to be mocking them, and were both felt a bolt of terror at the resignation they saw in their great uncle's face.

“I have gotten to study his kind unfortunately,” Ford said, quietly. “If he is who they say, there’s absolutely nothing we can do.”

“So, what? We just give her up? Let this demon guy threaten us all into putting our family members in danger?” Dipper suddenly stood throwing his chair back, by the end of his questions he was shouting. Stan was alarmingly clever and Ford was a certified genius, and they were just going to give up? Who cares if this guy’s dangerous, all magical things generally were. This was Mabel that was being put at stake here!

Stans, hands up in surrender, looked like he was going to try to calm down the situation when they all froze at a gentle knock on the front door.

To everyone’s surprise it was Mabel who stood and began making her way to the front of the house. The three men exchanged a look of shock then quickly followed after her.

“Mable, what are you doing?” Dipper squeaked, trying to keep his voice low but unable to keep the hysterics from budding up. He tried to block her path but she sidestepped him easily.

“There’s no use trying to hide now. It’s not like he’s going to choose me anyway.” she stage whispered back.

From where they stood in the ‘Employees Only’ doorway Stan and Ford exchanged a look at that, knowing full well that even a demon would see the merits of their great niece if given the opportunity. Their twins were shining stars full of magic and light and no demon would be able to resist.

They also knew that she was right about one thing; there’s no use trying to hide at this point. Since they were on the outskirts of the kingdom they hadn’t yet gotten news about the whole affair in time to do anything, but they were sure there would be punishments waiting for those who tried to hide what a king was after. Mabel took care to undo all the locks, which took a few moments, and the door slowly creaked open.

“Hello miss. Are you Mabel Pines?” What they had expected to be a gruff guard, or maybe even a demonic servant turned out to be someone who could only be described as a scullery maid. She was thin with hunched shoulders and wore a drab servants dress that looked to be made more of patches than whatever the original fabric once was. She couldn’t be more than twenty five but the worry lines on her forehead and dark circles made her look older as she squinted at her list of names. “Your presence is formally requested by the demon king Cipher at the castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in the bag! Next chapter will be about why Bill is doing this!


	3. A King's Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which William gets scolded by a giant woman

“AXOLOTL!” -Cipher burst into the Axolotl’s Temple- “ I care not for your prophecies! Cease spreading them across my kingdom like a plague,” he spat. Taking no mind to where he stepped, he marched up to the goddess in her throne of wood.

“What, Doomed One, brings you to Earth?” she said in her smug multi pitched voice that made Cipher’s blood boil.

“That shit right there,” he exclaimed his snobbish vernacular dropping for a moment. “I’ve allowed your soothsaying on the condition that you do not disgrace my name with your silver-tongue, and yet now I am the Doomed One?”

“We cannot change who we are, just who we will be,” she replied.

Together they made a strange sight. William Cipher was an imposing man; his lithe six foot four frame was wrapped in delicate furs and rich golds, he sported a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, cruel slitted eyes, and was often wreathed in ice-blue flames. He moved like a cat, and many got the impression he hunted for fun like one too. 

However, next to the Axolotl he looked small and gaudy. His six feet was not very impressive next to a muscular nine foot woman with six arms; even sitting she towered over him. At a quick glance her hair could be mistaken for an impossibly large afro, but it was a galaxy of color constantly in motion.

Her deep black skin was dotted with twinkling stars, their births and deaths flashing across her nose and shoulders. She was swathed only in a baby blue dress of muslin so delicate it was transparent where it was not layered, pulled to her body in a roman style with a smooth woven cord around her waist. Both sets of her all seeing eyes were milky white and added no expression to her unmoving face. When she spoke her mouth opened barely a centimeter and her voice sounded from no particular spot, seeming to radiate from the walls of the temple itself.

The way he stood before her now he looked for all the world like a petulant child fuming to his mother about a pet name he didn’t like. 

“Your ramblings do nothing to sooth me. You have stirred unrest within my kingdom with your deceitful riddles, and I demand you go before them and set right what you have soiled,” he said.

“I only speak truth; your current path will lead to your foil.”

“My foil? Speak plainly, Axolotl.”

“Death.” In the two hundred years Cipher had known the Axolotl, never once had she turned her milky white eyes to him, he had assumed she was blind or perhaps constantly seeing elsewhere, but with that one word bone chillingly spoken with her voice that is all at once a whisper and a scream she turned directing the full force of her four eyes to gaze unto him. “ and you will take out half of the omniverse with it.”

In her eyes he saw a small fraction of what could become, a vision of a desperate man destroying himself in a quest for power, and for the first time in many years he felt truly frozen with fear. He was going to die, and not in a cool way. No. he was going to die alone and shattered and surrounded by carnage. 

“What must I do?” he whispered. Her gaze remained locked onto his.

“Find your shooting star,” she said simply.

“This is no time for nonsensical riddles Axolotl! Tell me the full prophecy.”

She stared at him for a moment longer, but he avoided her gaze not wishing to see further visions of his would be down fall. He might be a self proclaimed evil demon, but even he had hesitations about destroying so much. About killing so many. After what felt like an eternity her gaze lifted from him and she spoke.

“The Doomed one,  
Wreathed in cerulean flames,  
Draped with golden silks  
Shall raze and ruin  
He will plunge us into darkness.

The Shooting Star  
Wreathed in chocolate tresses  
Draped in glittering cottons  
Shall raise and heal  
She will light his way.”

He stared at her for a moment digesting her strange words. He hated her lilted way of speaking and how vague everything was. Hated how it made his heart race to hear another prophecy fall from her lips. He knew all too well how true her prophecies always ended up being. He had to find this Shooting Star and force her to help him. But how could he find one person in the entire omniverse?

“How can I be expected to find one...Axolotl, can you see her?” He said. If she could show him his carnage why couldn’t she show him who he was meant to find? Although he would settle for her just describing this Shooting Stat, looking into her eyes once had been enough for his lifetime.

“Yes,” she said.

“Describe her.” He was getting frustrated and hated having to ask her for help. “...Please.”

“She’s wonderful, a beacon of light, a yin to an equally wonderful yang, you would do well not to snuff out either light,” she said. Once again sounding like a mother scolding her child.

“I mean age! Eye color! Country! Planet! Hell, Species! I don’t even know what species she is!”

“You will find her here, She is a young Earth woman, eyes as warm as her hair. It seems they live in this kingdom,” she hummed. An alarming sound with her multi voice.

“They?” He asked. He’s surprised she’s given him so much to work with. Last time he saw her give a prophecy she was so frustratingly vague it practically doomed the poor soul she was guiding to give up.

“Hmm, her and her yang. They are twins,” she said matter of factly.

“Inconsequential. What do I do once I find her?” He didn’t like the idea of having to cart a human around but he supposed a new slave wouldn’t be too bad.

“The Star must stay by your side,” she said and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. A good ol’ fashioned servant situation would work. “As your equal.”

“Equal!?” He sputtered. His reedy voice going higher in indignation. “I have no equals!”

The Axolotl blinked all four eyes slowly and he thought he saw a whisper of a smirk on her lips, but she didn’t answer. Her gaze was trained back to the heavens and he could sense the conversation was over whether he liked it or not. 

Scoffing he tried his hardest to look like he wasn’t pouting. He knew that once she stopped answering she wasn’t going to start again anytime soon, and with plenty to think about he spun on his heel swishing his cloak around himself dramatically and stalked out of the grand hall. 

Once outside of the shrine he blinked at the sun reflecting off the pearlescent exterior. His grimace quickly turned to a splitting grin as he thought of the havoc he would be bringing to the small kingdom of Gravity. He straightened his clothes, dusting his shoulders of imagined dust and pooled the needed energy for teleportation. He had a Shooting Star to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! Bill's like a little angry kitten and Axolotl is a giant beautiful woman who isn't taking any of his hissing seriously!

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of story has been done to death, I suppose, but I think they're fun so I'll add another! I hope everyone likes it! Please comment what you think, comments are my life-blood.


End file.
